runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Grim Tales
Grim Tales on tehtävä maksullisessa RuneScapessa. Tiedot Ohje Puhu Sylasille ja hän pyytää sinua hankkimaan kaksi harvinaista esinettä takaisin,jotta saa Taikapavut takaisin. Tavarat ovat: * Griffin sulka jonka saa Griffin Grimgnashilta White Wolf Mountainilla. * Erikoiskypärä jonka saa kääpiöltä tornissa Mind altarilta etelään. Sulka Griffin kertoo ettei voi nukkua koska ei ole kuullut iltasatua. Hän kertoo myös pitävänsä kuolemasta,tulesta ja tuhosta. Kerro hänelle iltasatu valitsemalla seuaavat vaihtoehdot: * "I've heard you are a great and mighty griffin!" * "There once was graveyard filled with undead." * "There lived a skeleton named Skullrot." * "Skullrot was insane!" * "Skullrot hungrily grabbed the gnome's hair." * "Started to strangle the poor gnome." * Tässä vaiheessa voit sanoa minkä vain vaihtoehdoista. Kun Grimgnash nukkuu ota sulka hänen vierestään. Sitten palla Sylasin luo. Kypärä thumb|left|150px|Tornin sijainti Mene kuvassa sijaitsevan tornin luo ja yritä mennä sisään. Miazrqa estää sen. Mene tornin etelä puolelle ja kiipeä aidan yli,tähän tarvitset 58 Thieving. Puhu putkeen ja saat selville että ylhäällä on kääpiö. Puhu putkeen toisen kerran ja ehdota että kiipeät ylös. Kysy onko ylhäällä mitään mikä auttaisi. Kiipeä nyt putkea ylös ja kysy miten saat kääpiön kypärän. Rupert kertoo että Miazrqa ryösti Rupertin tavarat ja lukitsi hänet torniin. Miazrqa Mene nyt tornista pois ja kysy Miazrqalta voisiko hän palauttaa kypärän. Hän sanoo että palauttaa kypärän jos löydät Miazrqan kaulakorun. Mene noidan taloon Taverleyssä (sama talo jossa olit Witch's House-tehtävässä.). Tarvitset avaimen jotta pääset taloon,joten jos sinulla ei ole avainta etsi sitä kukkaruukun alta. Mene talon kellariin ja laita Nahka hanskat päällesi. Avaa häkin ovi ja etsi Music sheet pianolle. Lue Music sheet ja soita nuotit jotka Sheetissä näkyvät suunnilleen pianon keskeltä. thumb|left|200px|Music sheet Nuotit EFEDC soitetaan Upperilla ja nuotit AEGA soitetaan Lowerilla. Ovi aukeaa ja löydät Shrinking potion recipen,To-do listin sekä kaksi Shrunk Ogleroottia. Lue Shrinking potion recipe ja käytä Tarrominiä Vial of Wateriin ja lisää Shrunk ogleroot. Tee samalla toinen potion sillä myöhemmin tarvitset sitä! Mene huoneessa olevan hiirenkolon viereen ja jou potion. Kutistut ja pääset hiirenkoloon. Juokse 95 tasoisten hiirien ohi pohjoiseen ja etsi nauloja joita pitkin voi kiivetä. Kiipeä ylös kaksi kertaa. Sitten juokse etelään ja sen jälkeen länteen ja kiipeä nauloja ylös. Käänny ympäri ja kiipeä uudelleen. Joukse kaakkoon ja kiipeä taas nauloja pitkin. Nyt joukse pohjoiseen ja kiipeä viimeiset naulat ylös ja ota koru. Nyt teleporttaa pois tai palaa samaa reittiä mitä tulit. Vie koru Miazrqalle ja ota kypärä. Sylas ja pavunvarsi Anna tavarat Sylasille,ota siemenet ja mene istuttamaan ne Taverleystä kaakkoon olevalle puunkasvatus paikalle. Istutettuasi pavunvarren se kasvaa erittäin nopeasti ylös. Glod Valmistaudu taistelemaan 138-tasoisen Glodin kanssa. *Magic: Ota paljon healavaa ruokaa,muutama Prayer potion sekä runeja parhaaseen taikaasi. *Melee: Ota hyvä Slash-ase (kuten Dragon scimitar tai Abyssal whip),parhaat armorisi sekä paljon hyvin healaavaa ruokaa ja muutama Prayer potion. *Ranged: Ranged ei ole suositeltavaa,mutta jos välttämättä haluat käyttää Rangedia,käytä Ruby bolts (e) sekä Diamond bolts (e). Paljon hyvin healaavaa ruokaa sekä Prayer potioneita. Kun olet valmis kiipeä pavunvartta ylös. Glod on vain 138-tasoinen,mutta voi lyödä Prayerit pois joten on hiukan normaalia vaikeampi. Prayer potioneilla ja Protect from Meleellä voit välttää suurimman osan iskuista. Glod voi lyödä Prayerit pois ssekä poistaa Prayer pisteitä,yli 50 kerrallaan. Glod voi healata itseään joten kannattaa kokoajan pysyä kimpussa. Jos käytät Magicia,huomaa että Glod on immuuni myrkylle,joten Smoke-taiat ovat hyödyttömiä. Huomaa,että jos lähdet taistelupaikalta pois ennen kuin Glod kuolee,hän voimistuu,joten kannattaa ottaa kaikki jota tarvitaan yhdellä kerralla tappoon. Lopetus Kun Glod kuolee,ota sen tavarat ja palaa alas. Anna patsas ja Sylasille ja hän pyytää sinua kaatamaan pavunvarren. Käytä Shrinkin potion pavunvarteen ja kaada se. Puhu Sylasille ja tehtävä tehty! Palkkio left|276px *1 tehtäväpiste *4000 maanviljelykokemusta *5000 yrttioppikokemusta *5000 elämä kokemusta *14000 puunhakkuukokemusta *6000 ketteryyskokemusta *6000 varastelukokemusta *Dwarven helm Luokka:Tehtävät en:Grim Tales